Rebekah and Aya
The relationship between Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and the vampire Aya Al-Rashid. The relationship between the two vampires is very antagonistic, especially since Aya destroyed Rebekah's written copy of a spell to resurrect her brother Kol, killed her witch vessel, and stabbed her in the heart with a cursed stake made by the Moroccan Witch. History Little is known about Rebekah and Aya's history, though it can be assumed by their attitudes in Beautiful Mistake that they have known each other for centuries. Rebekah also referred to Aya as "Elijah's ex" in Savior, making it likely that she has known Aya since Elijah sired her in the 15th century. Throughout The Originals Series In Beautiful Mistake, Aya (along with other members of The Strix) was sent by Tristan de Martel to travel to Marrakech, Morocco, where Rebekah was seeking out a witch to help her with a resurrection spell to bring her brother Kol back to life. Aya's mission was to take down Rebekah and bring her back to New Orleans so that The Trinity could use The Serratura to lock Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah away forever, both to ensure the rest of the vampires' survival due to the sireline link and to punish the Mikaelsons for what they had done to them. Aya had one of her Strix cohorts distract Rebekah (who was still possessing Eva Sinclair's body) so she could easily slit Rebekah's throat, thereby killing Eva's body and preventing Rebekah from returning to it. Because of the nature of the possession spell, Rebekah then awoke in her true body as Aya intended. Furious at Aya for destroying her witch body, Rebekah starts to fight Aya and her many associates, and though Rebekah was significantly weakened due to her vampire body not having fed on blood in six months, she still managed to dominate the battle. However, just when more Strix members began to flood into the room to back Aya up, Freya appeared in the room by using astral projection and then used her telekinesis to snap the necks of every surviving vampire there, allowing Rebekah to get away. Though Freya and Elijah insisted that Rebekah return home so they could fight the Strix together, Rebekah refused to do so until she got the resurrection spell from her witch contact, as she couldn't bear to come home with nothing to help her live up to her promise to bring Kol back from the dead. Rebekah and astral-Freya went to meet the Moroccan Witch at her home, where Rebekah found the spell on the table. However, when she picked it up to read it, it burned up in her hands as the Moroccan Witch used pyrokinesis to destroy the parchment. It is then revealed that the witch betrayed Rebekah by allying with Aya and The Strix, the former of whom appeared for round two. When Rebekah lunged for them, she was blocked by a boundary spell, much to her fury. Freya tried to help defend her sister, but the witch had also enchanted the home so that only she could perform magic, and the witch, on Aya's orders, cast a spell to send her astral body back into her physical one in New Orleans. Aya then pulled out a specially enchanted stake with skulls carved into the handle and admitted that while the stake wouldn't kill her, it would put her to sleep for "a very long time." Rebekah angrily threatened to kill her when she woke up, but Aya merely rolled her eyes and remarked that she doubted it, but that Rebekah was welcome to try. Aya then stabbed Rebekah in the heart with the stake, which quickly desiccated her and allowed Aya to put her body back in her coffin and bring her to the airport to leave for New Orleans. Quotes :Aya : "Hello, Rebekah." :Rebekah : "Aya. Of course. Elijah's little protégé. Let me guess-- you were tasked with finding my Original body. You couldn't do your job, so you did this to my other one to lure me out. Clever, but ill-advised. You see, I needed that body, and now you owe me a hell of a lot more than an apology." :Aya : "I don't owe you anything. I'm here to claim the unattended Mikaelson. I only had chains enough for one of you." :Rebekah : "Is that all you brought?" :Aya : "I met your special friend... 'Marcel Gerard? It's been amusing getting to know him. Maybe I'll send him one of your heads as a souvenir."'' :Rebekah' : ''"Enough with the idle chit-chat! Are you gonna throw the first punch, or what?" :Aya : "I respect my elders. You first." :Rebekah : "What the hell is going on?" :Aya : "A fitting end to a spoiled bitch." :Rebekah : "Clearly you didn't get the hint earlier. You can't beat me." :Aya : "Maybe not, but 'she' can." :Aya : "How tragic that you and your 'sister' must say your farewells like this." :Aya : "I can't decide. Should I make you watch as she screams for mercy? Or leave you wondering just how badly she suffered?" :Rebekah : "You lured me all this way, and the whole time, it was a lie." :Aya : "Not at all! The spell is very real. I wanted to enjoy the look on your face when I took it from you." :Aya : "Not to worry, love. This won't kill you. It's just meant to put you to sleep for a very, very long time." :Rebekah : "And when I wake up, you will be the first person that I kill." :Aya : "I won't hold my breath, but you're more than welcome to try." :--''Beautiful Mistake'' ---- Gallery Normal_TO306_1708RebekahEva-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1716Aya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2933RebekahAyaWitch.jpg Trivia *Rebekah and Aya met in present day in Beautiful Mistake. *Rebekah refers Aya as Elijah's little protégé in Beautiful Mistake and Elijah's ex in Savior. *Rebekah is stabbed in the heart by Aya using a cursed stake that was presumably enchanted by the Moroccan Witch. It acted in much the same way as a white oak ash dagger in that, when stabbed in the heart of an Original vampire, the stake will desiccate the victim and neutralize them until it is removed. **However, in Savior, it was revealed that, unlike the daggers, the stake was enchanted to force Rebekah to be conscious of everything, particularly the ache of hunger for blood, while she was desiccated, rather than putting her in a deep sleep like the dagger does. As a back-up plan in the case that Rebekah was rescued by her friends and family, The Strix arranged for the stake to be cursed with a spell that put a skull-shaped brand on Rebekah's wrist. As the mark grew larger, Rebekah became increasingly more feral and bloodthirsty to the point that she nearly killed Hayley and even managed to incapacitate Elijah for a time. *Rebekah promised that Aya would be the first person she killed when she woke up, in retribution for destroying her one chance to resurrect Kol (by destroying her resurrection spell and killing her witch body) as well as by neutralizing her with the cursed stake. However, Aya was not at all threatened by this statement, and though she claimed this was unlikely, she still invited Rebekah to give it a try. *It is possible that something happened between Rebekah and Aya in the past that made Aya dislike her so much in the present, as she seemed to take great pleasure in fighting and defeating Rebekah in Beautiful Mistake. However, it is also possible that her enthusiasm was simply due to her loyalty to Tristan and The Strix and her desire to obey the orders she was given, or that she has a grudge against all of the Mikaelsons in general for previous actions they've made against her, just like so many others before her. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship